


City and Color

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romance, and I just don't feel like joey's abuse was handled well, or rivals to friends, reposted after some editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Joey is kicked out of the house after a heated argument with his father. To Joey's surprise, Kaiba "temporarily" offers him a place to stay and inevitably, feelings arise that both are reluctant to confront.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	City and Color

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a repost. I edited it a bit after i originally deleted it. Hope you enjoy!

Arguments were common in his household, but even Joey had to admit it had been some time since they'd gone this far. 

It had to be after his mother and father split, and he was left with this abusive monster--did Joey actually find himself sitting outside on the curb attempting to figure out what he'd do with his life, that was years ago. He was what--sixteen now, almost seventeen? Joey had expected to be out of the house soon but not like this. With no belongings, with no money.

And to make matters worse, it was pouring out. 

If he had his phone, he could call Tristan for a ride but that wasn't possible now. The only other option, while it would take some time, was walking to Yugi's house. If Joey hadn't gotten a cold by then, he should be fine. 

Taking a breath, he stood and cast a glance back at his home. He felt both resentment and longing. He didn't know if he'd ever come back here, but fate seemed to favor his misery and Joey figured that somehow he'd eventually come crawling back into that monster's den. 

But there was no use feeling sorry for himself. At the end of the day it got him no where. 

So Joey took a breath and stood, rubbing the painful bruises on his arms one last time before gazing ahead and making the long trek to Yugi's house. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As many times as he'd been to these overly extravagant events, Kaiba never liked them. 

After what he'd been through not to long ago, losing his soul and his brother's as well, parties and social gatherings seemed minuscule to him. There was a gaping hole in him, a type of trauma that he didn't even feel comfortable admitting to himself. 

Perhaps the money, the nice cars and the affluent crowd were a great way of hiding what he went through. Just a cover up to bury what was inside. Regardless of how he felt however, these dinner gatherings were essential to his corporation. After the near ending blow of his company, it was important to strengthen ties that he nearly lost.

Still, that didn't make it any more bearable and when that god-awful keynote speaker had finally decided to finish his speech, Kaiba found it easier to excuse himself. 

Kaiba had been to this gala various times and knew the ins and outs of the building. The long hallways, the guest lobby and then finally, a little opening out back leading toward an ally way. All he needed was a bit of fresh air and hopefully, that would give him the courage he needed to sit through another hour or so of that gala. 

Opening the back door and stepping outside, Kaiba took in the night's atmosphere and closed his eyes as that frigid, fall breeze began to caress his face....

"Is the highlife gettin' to be to much for you, rich boy?"

Now that couldn't be right. 

Reluctantly, Kaiba's eyes shot open and much to his confusion (and immediate dismay), an all to familiar figure sat against the wall of the alley. 

"Wheeler?" He nearly spat. "What are you doing here?" 

"What, am I not allowed to sit on the street?"

"First of all you idiot, this is private property, second of all, of all the gutters you decided to inhabit it had to be the one behind the building I'm in!" Kaiba was actually angry. No matter where he went this fool in particular seemed to be everywhere. He could for the most part tolerate Yugi, but Joey was another story. 

Everything about him, from his resilience even to his appearance gave Kaiba a headache and he'd rather avoid him if he got the chance.

"Well sorry." Joey said, sardonically. "Not everyone has the privilege of gettin' to pick where to be at any time! In fact, I'm shocked that what happened a few weeks ago didn't humble you! All that whack stuff with Pegasus and you're still...."

He went on, and went on and it was this moment Kaiba wondered why Joey didn't just stay in America where he belonged. Why on Earth did Kaiba allow those idiots to get on his helicopter.

"For someone complaining about not having money, where the hell did all that money go, hm? That money you couldn't even win on your own, Wheeler? Even after everything you went through you're still sitting here in an alley--that duel meant nothing because at the end of the day, you're nothing. Just a freeloading, second rate armature that for some reason I can't get rid of--"

Joey was prepared to say something, in fact he had stood up at those harsh words. 

Yet at that very moment, a car passed by the alley and the light, though barely, illuminated the two. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the fresh bruises on Joey's arms and face, as if someone had mercilessly beaten him with a their hands...no...a rod...something....

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" The voice came back yet this time, Kaiba wasn't annoyed.

While his face remained as stoic as ever, there was a change inside of him. Not quite worry, but curiosity. "You look like you got run over by a car? Did you open your big mouth and piss someone off--"

"It's my dad--if I can even call the bastard that." Joey crossed his arms. "And for the record, yeah! I did open my big mouth and I won't ever stop!" 

And then that was the change in Kaiba. 

Not so much of a sympathetic change, but an understanding and a sadness. He and Joey were polar opposites but in that small moment, he resonated with him and that made all the difference. For once, they had something in common.

"So you're running?"

Joey shrugged, leaning up against the wall. "No, not runnin', I got kicked out. Not the first time, just goin' to Yugi's."

Kaiba did the math for a while and shook his head. "The dweeb's house is an hour from here and look," He pointed at the sky. "It's going to rain, and it's almost freezing."

"What am I suppose to do? Ask the rain to stop?" Joey yelled. "I'm just waitin' to get my energy--"

"You'll be sick by the time you get to Yugi's house or dead. It's going to freeze tonight Wheeler--"

"Then what the hell do you suggest?"

Now Kaiba had to stop and think, because for the first time in his life, Joey left him speechless. What was he suggesting? Sure he could understand how it felt to have a deadbeat dad but, would he actually go as far as to let Joey stay with him for the night? 

Yet, where was Kaiba going with this? He'd already shut down Joey's other options and now he couldn't abandon him? He wasn't that heartless.

"I live ten minutes from here. Why don't you stay--"

"Nope." Joey already turned away. "Nope, I'm not gonna be in your lousy debt. I'd rather freeze--"

A clash of lightning startled both of them and before Joey knew it, not only was it raining but it began to sleet. Joey's shoulders visibly slumped.

"Freezing is still an option Wheeler." Kaiba spoke, safely under the small awning of the building opening. "Or you can go to that other dweebs house tomorrow and survive the night." 

Joey was obviously out of options and it hurt a part of Kaiba to see how hurt he looked. But he sighed, the rain and sleet already heavy on his clothes and bruised skin.

"So what am I gonna have to walk to your house?" 

"Well first you can start by coming up here instead of standing out of in the rain like an airhead." 

Joey grunted but could not argue with Kaiba's logic this time around. Angrily he made way to the steps and prepared to join Kaiba. To no one's surprise however, given how slippery things were, Joey tripped....up the steps. Half of him expected Kaiba to stand there and let him fall, but when he felt a stronger grip on his arm pulling him close and steadying him to his feet, he was shocked.

"Careful, Wheeler. You're already a clumsy duelist." 

Kaiba had managed to pull Joey close enough so that they were less than a foot away from each other. Joey knew that if he'd tripped any harder, or if Kaiba had pulled him closer, they'd be touching. With that thought, he couldn't help but feel a bit heated.

"Thanks." Joey forced, purposely avoiding Kaiba's gaze.

"Whatever. Let's go." 

As somber as the situation was, Joey couldn't help but grin. This sure was going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
